Amantes
by rosswoods666
Summary: Lapis y Peridot a simple vista eran las mejores amigas, pero las paredes de aquel cuarto, ocultaban algo mas alla de chismes y risas...


Susurros, besos, caricias, risas atrevidas, leves gruñidos y palabras entrecortadas que se pierden en el ambiente, en la burbuja, su burbuja.

Lapis y Peridot fingian ser las mejores amigas, comian, reian, paseaban, a veces Peridot parecia la mamá de Lapis, preocupandoce y huyendo tras ella.

Quien diria lo que ocultan las sabanas ¿no? lo que ocultan las paredes, aquel cuarto que, asi como era testigo de sus momentos como amigas, haciendo manualidades o viendo alguna pelicula, era testigo de sus amorios y relaciones mas alla de una amistad.

Lapis miraba a Peridot de una forma especial, una que ni ella conocia o sabia identificar, asociandola con el respeto y la amistad... lastima que, se dio cuenta muy tarde de como eran las cosas.

han pasado dos meses donde las aventuras de Peridot y Lapis tomaron un rumbo distinto a lo previsto, uno mas alla de lo romantico, un instinto animal, carnal, lujurioso.

Y Lapis ya no podia detener sus propios deseos.

 _2 Meses atras_...

-Me puedes explicar ¿Que demonios te sucede hoy?- Lapis refunfuñaba tratando de salir del agarre de su mejor amiga, Peridot, quien estaba inusualmente mas cariñosa. -¡Peridot basta!- Lapis no era la chica mas cariñosa y menos cuando se trataba de su amiga, por alguna razon, le molestaba de sobremanera ese ridiculo apego en ocasiones.

-Lapis, ven, quiereme, finge que soy tu novia- Peridot rozaba su rostro de una forma demasiado cariñosa contra el cuello de Lapis, sus manos se ataban a su cadera como una enredadera a la cintura de Lapis, quien se mantenia estoica de brazos cruzados y sentada en la cama.

-¡No se quete sucede pero no soy tu jugete!- Lapis podia facilmente liberarce del agarre, era por mucho mas fuerte que la menor... pero algo le decía que se quedara, le causaba gracia la situacion de la pequeña rubia en busca de afecto.

-Quiereme-

las palabras de Peridot se perdieron como un susurro en el cuello de Lapis, naufragando en lo profundo de su corazón y transmitiendo una fuerte cantidad de energia a Lapis, quien, luego de una lucha, respondio.

-Bien- Lapis tomo habilidosamente a peridot por las caderas, sentandola en su regazo, luego acostandoce en la cama y cubriendoce a ambas. -¿Feliz?- Susurro Lapis, su corazon latia a mil por horas, la respiracion entrecortada de Peridot estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado intenso, "Demasiado" era poco.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Lapis vagaba en sus pensamientos, buscando alguna forma de olvidar el pasado, pero en momentos como aquel, el pasado atacaba con mas fuerza.

-Me gusta esa cancion- Peridot susurro nuevamente -Habia olvidado que puse a reproducir el disco con las canciones de Camp Pinning Hearts-

-Ridiculamente infantil- Comento Lapis, hace unos años habia dejado de gustarle aquella telenovela juvenil, pero Peridot seguia siendo muy fan, a Lapis no le molestaba hablar de aquella serie de vez en cuando con Peridot, despues de todo, era una de las pocas cosas que tenian en común.

-Es lindo- Peridot rio levemente mientras tarareaba la cancion en brazos de Lapis.

-¿Lapis?-

-Peridot- con tan solo decir aquel nombre, su pulso se aceleraba de sobremanera.

\--P-puedo... ¿puedo besarte?- Peridot se inclino sobre ella, quedando cara a cara, los ojos de Peridot estaban un poco mas oscuros de lo normal, pero algo en ellos brillaba levemente, su cabello alborotado caia por todos lados.

Lapis amaba verla _¿Amaba era la palabra?_ se preguntaba, pero viendola, sus dudas desaparecieron, en un arrebato de emocion y duda y sobretodo... Miedo, tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Peridot.

-Por supuesto-

sus besos y caricias, ambiantados de aquella musica infantil y sus leves risas traviesas, fueron ocultados como el mejor de los secretos en aquel cuarto.

 _Actualmente..._

Lapis tenia sus manos en los bolsillos, admirando a Peridot haciendo algo tan simple como las compras.

-Entonces Perla estaba un poco malhumorada, ya sabes como es ella, una tonta sin dudas, fue una tarea extenuante pero logramos hablar y... ahora estamos bien, Perla no es la novia mas...-

 _Perla_ pensaba lapis mirando con rencor a la bolsa que sostenia, como si se tratara de el cuello de la nombrada _Perla la maldita novia de Peridot_ penso nuevamente, relajando como podia el rostro como podia y regresando su atencion a Peridot, quien seguia parloteando sobre su relacion.

 _Perla esto, Perla aquello, Perla lo otro, Extraño a Perla, Perla me dio esto, Perla me dijo aquello._ _Perla_ _Perla_ _¡PERLA!_

-¡Lapis!- La nombrada salio de su trance para mirar a la menor, quien le miraba confundida. -Te estaba hablando y de la nada te perdiste ¿estas bien? ¿te sientes mal o...?-

-Nada, solo te escuchaba, sigue- Lapis no queria seguir escuchando nada de Perla, pero debia ser buena amiga, debia mantener aquello, no podia perder a Peridot.

-¿S-segura?- Peridot dudaba, a veces Lapis se preguntaba si la pequeña ingeniera era mas inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

Queria suspirar y decirle "No" pero no podía hacer eso, debía escucharla hablar de Perla, era su castigo, su castigo por luego de dos meses, seguir acostandoce con su mejor amiga, Peridot, quien tenia una novia, Perla.

-Si, adelante-

 _Dias despues..._

-L-lapis- Peridot pedia, mientras Lapis se encargaba de proporcionarle el mayor de los placeres, con sus dedos recorriento las paredes de su templo, haciendola sentir lejos, en aquella burbuja de nuevo, haciendola rogar por mas.

-¡Aah!- ...

silencio, Peridot agitada se refugiaba bajo Lapis, luego de nuevamente, hacer lo que dos buenas amigas no deberian estar haciendo.

Lapis amaba y odiaba aquello, sin mas se levanto y empezo a arreglarce.

-¿Ya te vas?- _Si_ Lapis queria contestar, nuevamente callando para su propia persona aquellos pensamientos, debia ser buena amiga, si se iba seria sospechoso.

-No, solo me arreglo, no planeo estar con los pechos al aire en tu casa- La voz de Lapis solía ser fria y cortante, en aquel momento, lo era aun mas, y ella lo sabía. -¿O acaso quieres que los vecinos me vean los pechos?-

 _No, son mios y solo quiero verlos yo_ eso imaginaba Lapis, le encantaba imaginar mucho, por que, en su mundo, las cosas salían como queria.

-Son tus pechos y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos... aunque, eticamente hablando, no seria lo mas correcto-

Lapis grito internamente, era obvio que contestaria algo asi.

-Prometamos, que sera la ultima vez- Lapis miro a Peridot, que luego de varios meses, estaba afectada, Peridot le habia contado todo a su novia, Perla, quien no se habia enojado y pudieron hablar todo calmadamente.

Pero Lapis hubiera preferido el silencio, por que ahora mas que nunca, Lapis sentia que sobraba, que era el pasatiempo, estaba siendo usada.

-De acuerdo-

Esa noche Lapis, que amaba a Peridot, fingio cada gemido, fingio toda emocion, se limito a realizar todo metodicamente, como un Robot.

-¿Dices que te vas del país?- Peridot afirmo entre lagrimas, Lapis fingio que eso era bueno, que estaba feliz por que Peridot finalmente pudiera estudiar la carrera de ingenieria que deseaba ¿Que tan cierta era su felicidad? tan cierto como que la tierra era plana.

Lapis estuvo ahi para Peridot, fue la amiga que Peridot necesitaba, dio al maximo, su corazón seguia palpitando, cada latido era una daga, dolía de sobremanera.

ambas rieron y pasaron una grandiosa semana, pero Lapis aun queria tomar su mano, decirle que la amaba, abrazarla, demostrarle que ella podia ser mejor que Perla, pero era tarde, 5 años tarde.

Perla arreglaba las maletas en el auto de Peridot, quien estaba al lado de Lapis observando.

-ire por mi bolso y podremos partir- Peridot fue hacia su casa, Lapis habia quedado a solas con Perla, lo ultimo que deseaba.

-¿Como estas?- Lapis pregunto, aunque realmente, no le interesaba.

-Por ahora bien, pero se que apenas la vea partir, es cuando realmente, voy a sufrir.

-¡Bien estoy lista!- Peridot regreso, Perla vio a Lapis y asintio, entrando al asiento de conductor, Perla seria quien lleve a Peridot al aeropuerto.

Ambas amigas se vieron, en tan solo microsegundos estaban abrazandoce, Lapis queria decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero las palabras no salian, se atascaban en su garganta.

finalmente se separaron, esa fue la ultima vez que Lapis vio a Peridot sonreir.

El auto se perdia en la distancia y Lapis no paraba de llorar dolorosamente, susurrando multiples veces un agrio "Te amo"

Pero no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, Peridot no la escuchaba, Peridot se había ido.

 **¿Que tal?**

 **estoy variando un poco, cintriux me inspiro a variar un poco luego de unas cuantas charlas**

 **espero les guste**

 **dejen su review!**


End file.
